Talk:Korin Tower
'RJ's session' RJ: I would like to train here. Korin -looks down at RJ from the top of the tower- You gotta climb it first, dummy. And where's my gift?! RJ: I have a gold chalace. -starts climbing and gets to top in 1 hour- Korin -Waves- Good for you, you climbed up. RJ: I must train. I need to win the Multi-Wikia Competion to prove myself. If I give you $1,000,000 will you train me? Korin -Eyebrow raise- Wha? Oh, you mean the Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament! 'RJ': '''Yes you old poot. NOW FING TRAIN THE HADES OUT OF MY DANG BODY![ Korin] -Flinches- ... I won't train you if you insult me!! '''RJ: '''I'm sorry. I just have anger issues. Can you please train me? I want to win. Or at least be the strongest pure human in the world. Korin Sorry, but I think "pure" is out of the question. Anyway, what do you want to learn? '''RJ:' By pure, I mean 100% human. I want to make my own move. I actually have control of my rage power. I might be able to make blasts of rage. Korin Okay.... -Raises staff, and RJ appears at the bottom of the tower- Climb up again... without using your hands, feet, or flying. RJ: '*climbs up in 30 minutes using elbows and knees* Hey, I'm back. I used my joints, not my hands or feet or flying or using my mind. So, what's next? Cuz that was child's play. Korin Was it? -Smiles- Okay... let's amp it up a notch. -Opens door- Go in here and survive for a bit. -Inside is a room divided into 3 sections: one is a desert with 199 degrees, one is a snowy area with 100 below zero, and another is an exact replica of the temperatures and climate just before entering space- Survive in here for 4 days, with only one meal a day. Do that and we'll move on to some better training. Now, this room is designed to keep you on your toes. Be careful, or you're finished. '''Rj: '*goes in, and survives by taking a sleep pill that allows person to sleep for 4 days* Ha. I took a pill. *eats meals* Good food. Korin Hmmm... guess we'll have to try something else... -Steals RJ's clothes and equipment- There. Let's try it again. Oh, and only one meal per two days. 'RJ: '*casts sleep spell, and after 4 days, casts awaken spell, then eats food* Good food, but WTF? Why did you steal my clothes? Korin Hmmm.... two meals after more than 4 days... huh... well, let's see if you can do this challange honestly. -Heavy weight drops down, and lands on RJ- It keeps getting heavier, so enjoy! 2 days, no food, no sleep spell. '''RJ: *'''shuts off body for 2 days, then after 2 days, turns it back on* I just beat your challenge. Korin: No. Keep doing it, and if you don't cheat around it, I'll kick you off this tower. '''RJ: Ok. *takes challenge* *survives* Man, that was hard. Can I eat now? 'Bear's Session' Bear I respectfully ask to train here, Master Korin. Korin -looks down at Bear- You gotta climb it first, Einstein. And where's my gift?! Bear -grabs golden chalace he brought- Alright, then. I'll get to climbing. -starts climbing- -reaches the top after a day- Korin -Sitting in a lawn chair, drinking tea- Oh, it's you again. What do you want? Bear I ask to train with you, Master Korin. Korin -Eye roll- Not like I have anything else to do with my day... Bear Well, Master Korin, what first? Korin Hmmm.... I have an idea. -Pulls out a bottle, tosses it, so it lands somewhere unknown- Find it, and then.... bring it back. If you can. Bear -flies after where he saw the bottle go, landing in a jungle- Alright, so its somewhere around here... Korin -Telepathically- Oh, and be careful. If you get too close to it, you'll- -Bear reappers- - be sent back. -Sighs- Bear ... -uses Instant Transmission to go back to the jungle and grabs stick- -uses stick to fling the bottle back up to Korin Tower- Korin Very good. Well, I guess you've earned this. -Bear has learned the Kiai- Bear Well, what next, Master Korin? Korin Hmmm... what is your natural pain tolerance? Bear Hmm, I don't think I've ever been pushed to it. Korin Hmmm.... -Opens a door, a small training dummy comes out- This dummy has a small Ki shield to stop all attacks from doing damage. Your job is to knock it off the Lookout... while it's Ki shield pushes it AWAY from the edge. While you are doing that, it will do everything in it's power to kill you. Bear -smirks- This will be fun. -starts deflecting blasts sent by the dummy- Dummy -Smashes Bear's face against the wall- Bear -still smirking- Hit me like you mean it! -pushes dummy's hand away, grabs it by the waist, and starts powering up and flying trying to push it off- Dummy -Is launched back and hits Bear across the face- Bear How about this? -charges Kiai and fires in a constant wave at the dummy- Dummy -Is slowly pushed back, but reaches out and seems to "feel" the Kiai. Suddenly, it closes it's hand in a fist, and the Kiai stops- Korin Oops... forgot to tell you about that feature. Bear What did it just do?! Korin It's Ki shield allows it to negate any Ki being applied to it. It's been so long since I used this model, I forgot it could do that! XD Bear Great, there goes that idea, let's try this -grabs dummy by the waist and starts lifting it up, straining and grunting- Dummy -Brings fists down on Bear's head with great force, then kicks off of Bear's head.- Bear Alright, that's it -goes SSJ3, lifts the dummy up, throws it off Korin Tower, and reverts to base- Didn't want to cheap out like that, but if that's what it took, that's what it took. Korin Ummm... Dummy -Is actually behind Bear, has used an afterimage, grabs him and hurls him off the Lookout- Bear -calmly balances self and floats in air- *thinking* Time for some stradegy... HEY! If you want to get me, you'll have to catch me! Dummy -Fires a large energy blast that is bigger then that entire side of the Lookout- Bear -fires Begone!, small, but containing more energy than the dummy's blast- Korin Enough! -Bear has learned the Afterimage Technique- It's late, and I'm tired. You should probably stay with Mr. Popo and Kami. Come down here tommorow (translation: not real world time... DBZ time), and I'll have something else for you. Bear Alright, Master Korin. -flies up to The Lookout and flies back down the next day- Zeon's Session Zeon: '-Appears climbing the tower, climbs to the top.- Whew! Korin, you here bro? '(Yajirobe) -Sitting on a lawn chair where Korin should be- Hey. 'Sup? Korin's not here. (Zeon) Oh... Wanna spar? (Yajirobe) ... -Starts eating potato chips- (Zeon) >:( *-Ki blasts potato chips* (Yajirobe) -Catches on fire just from the heat of the blast- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? -Jumps out of his chair and runs around, on fire- (Zeon) -Puts out fire- Now, when is Korin going to get back. (Yajirobe) -Collapses into a little burnt pile- I... I dunnoo.... (Zeon) -Sits down, pulls out a few slices of pizza- Fine.. I can wait, but not for long. The tournament's coming up. (Yajirobe) '''''PIIIIIzZA -Sits next to Zeon, and steals a slice- What tournament- Oh yeah. I heard about that thing. You're not really gonna enter are ya? (Zeon) Of course I am! -Becomes a Super Saiyan- (Yaijrobe) !!! -Starts choking on the stolen pizza- (Zeon) -Smiles- -Korin comes out of nowhere and whacks Yaijrobe with his cane, causing him to cough up the pizza- (Zeon) Hey, Korin! (Korin) ... Hi. You do realize you're still a Super Saiyan, correct? Good Greif, if you don't power down, you're going to destory my home. (Zeon) Oh... yeah. -Goes back to Base Form- (Korin) -Eye roll- So, I suppose you want my training? Not like I have anything else to do with my day... (Zeon) Yeah! The tourney's coming up, and I need to learn some new moves! (Korin) -Creepy smile- ... Okay. (Zeon) Alright, let's get started! Korin Zeon Uhhh... Korin Okkkaayyy... let's begin. *Picks up small bottle* Catch. *Tosses it off the side* Zeon Really? That's easy! -Leaps off the Tower and easily catches up with the bottle, but as soon as he touches it, he is pushed back to where he started.- Grrr... -Tries again, is pushed back- Korin It's almost to the ground! Zeon I know! -Tries again, but this time uses all his strength to push through the bottle's barrier. It doesn't work, and the bottle hits the ground. Korin appears and grabs it.- Korin Good try, but it will take more than that. However, since I see it is nightfall, you might want to go to the Lookout for a place to spend the night. Zeon O... okay... *The next day* Zeon Okay, Korin, I'm ready! Korin Good.... -Tosses bottle over the side again- Zeon -Leaps after it- Thoughts: Wait... if I can't grab it directly, maybe I can... -Slowly reaches out, but doesn't try to grab the bottle, instead, he grabs the area around it. He holds on for a few moments, but is pushed back up- Korin Good try. But... it's about to hit the bottom again! Zeon Okay.... let's try something a little different. -Leaps off, speeding as fast as he can before slowing down in front of the bottle. He drops a little bit below it, and still grabs the area around it, but cups it into his chest. Suddenly, he reappears where he started, but with the bottle- Korin -Claps- Good job. Now, since the Tournament is only in a few hours, I believe, I'll have to teach you some moves quickly. Zeon IN A FEW HOURS?! LET'S GET STARTED! -Zeon has learned the afterimage technique!- -Zeon has created signature move, the Spirit Launcher!- Korin Get to the tournament... but don't relax, there's still plenty to teach you! Zeon -Flies back up- Korin, looks like the tournament isn't happening.... Korin Too bad. Don't worry though, I have a new activity for you. Zeon What? Korin -Opens a small door- Go in there. Zeon -Walks in. There is a room with many small balls floating around. Each one has several spikes sticking out of it.] What? -Spikes suddenly launch at him, spinning rapidly. I leap and dodge most of them, but then a group clumps toghether and swings at me, making me dodge. At that moment, they scatter, all hitting me from behind, tearing clothes, sent tumbling to the floor.- Korin -Watching- Oh, my... Zeon -Pulls back up, but the others quickly fall down, stabbing and cutting. Falls down, bleeding. The balls stop, and Korin comes in, bearing a Senzu bean.- Korin Eat it, and get back to that tournament. This should help you. -Gives Zeon the bean- Zeon -Zeon has learned the Kiai- Zion's Session Zion -Flies up tower- Korin -waves- Hello. Zion -Bows down- Hello master Korin I am a respectful warrior and wold like to be trained by a great master like you! Korin Try spelling properly. Zion LOOK HERE YOU OLD CAT I DO WHAT I WANT SO JUST TRAIN ME! Korin -Smacks Zion off the tower- Zion -Falls off comes back up- Heres two gifts. -Hands a Coffe Mug and a Oak Wood Stafe- Do you accept to train me master? Korin -Takes gifts- Hmmm... Try being more respectful, and maybe. Zion -Bows down- Sorry Master Korin I shall be respectful,so will you train me? Korin Fine... -Walks over to a door, opens it- This is my personal favorite test. RICHIE TIME Richie I AM RICHIE PICCOLO CORDELIA-oh hey I climb tower now. *proceeds to climb tower* YO, KORIN! Korin *Pinches bridge of nose, sighs* Yes? *Is in lawnchair, is visibly tired.* Richie *runs around Korin in circles* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Korin *Raises hand and freezes Richie* Please, just... be quiet for a moment. Richie *blinks* ... Wha.. But why? Korin I'm thinking.